The Lord of the Rings: ReImagined
by sjkatana
Summary: A new look at the original classic. The Shikon no Tama has been found, and now it is up to the Fellowship to destroy it and save the world. Inspired by Anime Characters do Lord of the Rings by Kato Shingetsu.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters depicted here, nor do I own Tolkein's works.

Dedication: Thanks to Kato Shingetsu, whose comedy version of Lord of the Rings inspired me. Check her out. And thanks to Jackie-kun for her proof reading.

The mirror lay on a raised stone dais, made not of glass and metal like the mirrors of today, but of water lying in a shallow stone basin, intricately carved with flowing runes and elegant script, unreadable to most in the world. In the darkness of the chamber, the water appeared to be black, as still as a witch's shroud, even in the breezes that stirred the room. The air stirred again as a woman entered. This time, the water moved with it, producing small, rippling currents that caused the moonlight to dabble off of the seemingly dark liquid. The woman reached the bottom of the stairs and continued over towards the dais, her steps perfectly measured, yet weighed down by some unseen burden. Though her face still retained the smooth beauty of youth, her eyes betrayed the wisdom that only comes of great age and loss. As she approached the mirror, the stirring waters began to reveal streaks of light and color that quickly joined into a solid image. The woman peered into her mirror, and saw that it reflected what images dominated her mind. Seeking to find an answer, she spoke.

"The world has changed," she sighed to herself. "I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is now lost, for none now live who remember it." As she spoke, the mirror began to roll and boil, forming into the images she spoke of.

"It began with the discovery of the ancient Shikon no Tama; the sacred Jewel of the Four Souls. The priests and monks wished to purify the Jewel, hoping to make it a force for good. The humans wanted the Jewel in order to increase the prestige of their kingdoms and protect their borders. And the great Demon Lords sought the power of the Shikon to make themselves all the more mighty. For they above all else, desire power. But they were all deceived… for the jewel went to none of them. In the land of Spira, in the shadows of Mount Hakurei, the Dark Lord Sin had, in secret, procured the Jewel, and tainted it beyond all hopes of purification, and into the Jewel, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to punish all living creatures. The Jewels power was released."

"One by one, the free lands of the world fell to the power of the Jewel, but there were some who fought back. A Last Alliance of men and demons, aided by the mightiest magicians of the age, marched against Spira's armies, and on the slopes of Mt. Hakurei, they fought for the freedom of the world."

The mirror's image depicted two massive armies clashing on a barren landscape; dozens of archers drew shafts back on their strings, releasing them into charging ranks of fiends, Sinspawn, and other monsters. Enemies flew through the air as demons delivered powerful blows from their fists, feet, and blades. Priests and mikos hurled balls of energy at their adversaries, as monks banished opponents with their sutras. Two dog demons in particular wreaked havoc with their swords, forged from their own fangs. Just when it seemed that the army of demons was routed, their leader approached.

"Victory was within reach… but the power of the Jewel could not be undone."

A massive man, covered all over in plate armor, with the Jewel dangling by a steel chain from his neck, descended from the mountain without a weapon, simply raising his hand and sending scores of soldiers flying, swatted aside by an unseen force. Hundreds died attempting to fell the warlord. Finally, the elder dog demon charged Sin, his huge fang blade raised for a strike. With a wave of his hand, Sin sent the demon king flying. He hit a rock wall and did not rise when he landed at its foot. The younger demon ran to his side, kneeling over his broken body.

"It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Inu-Taisho; son of the king took up his father's sword."

When the demon Inu-Taisho lunged for the massive sword that his father fought with, Sin stomped down on it forcefully, shattering it and leaving the demon holding nothing more than the handle and some blade. When Sin reached down to grab Inu-Taisho, he struck out, lunging with the remnant of the blade striking Sin across the chest, slicing the Jewel off of his body. As the Jewel hit the ground, light began to collect around Sins body, causing him to outshine even the volcano itself. Then, in a brilliant flash of white light that blew the remaining warriors to the ground, Sin blew apart, leaving nothing but a few scraps of armor and a battered helmet on the ground.

"Sin, the enemy of the free peoples of the world, was defeated. The Jewel passed to Inu-Taisho, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of demons are easily corrupted, and the Shikon no Tama endured."

"It betrayed Inu-Taisho to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth, and for two-and-a-half thousand years, the Jewel passed out of all knowledge. Until, when the time came, it ensnared a new bearer. It came to the creature Goukan, who took it deep into the Gaga mountains, and their, it consumed him."

"The Jewel brought to Goukan, unnaturally long life; for five hundred years it poisoned his mind, and in the darkness of Goukan's cave, it waited."

"Darkness crept back into the forests of the world, travelers whispered of a nameless fear, and the Shikon no Tama perceived. Its time had finally come. It abandoned Goukan. But then something happened that thee Jewel did not intend; it was picked up by the most unlikely person imaginable; a young man. Kinomoto Touya of Tomoeda."

As the narrative drew to a close, the mirror faded back to its former stillness. As darkness crept into the room, blotting everything in the eyes view away, the priestess' parting words echoed on: "For the time would soon come, when the young would shape the fortunes of all…"

**Tomoeda: 8 years later**

Kinomoto Sakura awoke as suddenly as she had fallen asleep. Casting quick looks to her left and right she remembered where she was; she had been sitting under a tree, reading one of Touya's books, and was lulled to sleep by the September sun. She had been having a very strange dream; she remembered huge armies clashing, and a beautiful woman speaking over the whole thing. She sat, wondering what brought that on. Her thoughts were interrupted by the clattering of hooves on the dirt trail near where she lay. A smile came to her face, knowing exactly who it was.

Sakura came up to the road with perfect timing; the horse drawn cart was just reaching the raised hill she stood upon. The cart's sole occupant was covered from the head down by a hooded cloak, ending right above the ankles, clad in high topped boots. Sakura's arms crossed over her chest as she called out to the traveler.

"You're late!"

The cart stopped. The hooded traveler's hood stayed up, but the voice that came from underneath it was most decidedly feminine.

"A summoner is never late, Kinomoto Sakura," Her hands pulled the hood back, revealing the pretty face of a young woman, wearing her brown hair down, ending just below the shoulder, framing her soft features delicately. But what truly held Sakura's attention were the stranger's eyes. One was a clear, shining blue, while the other was a piercing green.

"Nor is she early," she continued, "She arrives precisely when she intends to!" The two females regarded one another, faces locked into what they imagined to be fierce grimaces, but there was nothing they could do. In moments they both dissolved into helpless laughter, interrupted only by Sakura jumping into the cart, hugging the summoner tightly.

"It's wonderful to see you, Yuna!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thank you, Sakura, I'm glad to see you," replied Yuna as she urged the horse on. The animal continued, unaware of the additional weight, trotting into town as the two talked.

"So what news of the outside world, Yuna? Tell me absolutely everything!" pleaded Sakura.

"Everything? Small town girl like you wants to know everything? Most unusual," Yuna teased playfully. She was going to continue joking when she saw Sakura's face go into her famous pout. She decided it would be kinder to indulge her.

"Well, what is there to say? Life goes on, much as it has for the past age, full of its own comings and goings, scarcely aware of Tomoeda's existence. And I am very thankful for that." Yuna smiled, "This place is perfectly untouched."

The two rode into town, chatting about all conceivable things going on in the world, from weather in Tomoeda and the surrounding grasslands to migrations of neko-yokai in the lands to the far south. The cart was easily the largest thing seen on the rode in a long time, and attracted the awed looks of people going about their business, carrying crops, leading livestock, and lugging their wares to be sold at market. Although none of that was happening now, Yuna had come to town! The summoner always managed to stir up a great deal of excitement when she came to town; a face as pretty as hers always sent the young men into a tizzy, and her gentle disposition was loved by both the young ones and the elders, plus her fireworks were the stuff of local legend. Several fled from the village square, spreading the knowledge that the summoner Yuna had returned to Tomoeda.

The cart left the town behind, following the road out into the areas where people lived, small lanes branching off of the main one, and small houses placed on the side. They soon approached the communal fields in which shepherds and herders let their stock graze. At present, however, the field was a sight of the bustle of construction; men and women of numerous ages running about, setting tables, building pavilions, and at the junction between the road and the field, a large sign, bearing the message "**Happy Birthday** **Kinomoto Touya"** was being erected by a team of twenty.

Yuna noticed the sign, and her smile grew even brighter. "Oh, a long expected party?" Yuna asked. "So, how is your brother? I hear it is going to be a party of-, uhm, special significance?"

Sakura smiled, "You know Touya, he has the entire place in an uproar. Half the town's been invited. But I don't know… he's up to something. What do you think Yuna?"

She got no answer except an indulgent smile from her friend. Attempts at cajoling failed to get the truth out of her, and when the pouty-face didn't work, she gave up.

"Fine then, keep your secrets." Sakura pouted. "You know before you came around we Kinomotos were very well thought of."

"Really?" asked Yuna

"Oh yes," replied Sakura, "Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with Charizard, I was barely involved." Yuna retorted, "All I did was give your brother a little nudge out the door."

"Well whatever you did, you have been officially labeled 'a disturber of the peace.'"

Yuna looked away, appearing slightly abashed. The cart continued, eventually reaching its destination at the end of the road, near a large and impressive building. This was Kin-End, home of the Kinomotos for over six generations. At one point, over two score people had lived there, but now the sole inhabitants of the grand home were Touya, almost 24, and his little sister Sakura who had just turned 16.

"Well, this is where I get off." Said Sakura "Oh and Yuna, I'm glad your back."

"So am I, Sakura!" Yuna called after the retreating girl. "So am I."

Yuna descended from the cart and motioned to the horse to remain where he stood. She ascended the path through the garden. It was so lovely that she had to stop and admire the flowers for a moment; whoever planted and tended them was obviously skilled and devoted. Her attention was drawn to a particularly large rosebush, covered in red blossoms dancing in the wind. She noticed the outline of a body hiding behind the bush. Closer examination revealed it to be a young man, about Sakura's age, face covered in dirt that happened to match well with his amber eyes and messy brown hair. He appeared to be staring in the direction Sakura walked off in. Yuna smiled, she'd seen that look on a boys face before; he obviously was harboring an attraction for the young woman. She left the boy to his gazing.

Three quick raps from the end of her staff on the door was enough to announce her presence at Touya's doorway. She hadn't waited long before an irritable voice came from within, this was the voice of Kinomoto Touya, and he was in no mood to be bothered.

"NO THANK YOU! I WON'T HAVE ANYMORE WELL WISHERS, POSTAL WORKERS, OR DISTANT RELATIONS."

Yuna smiled again, she wasn't fooled. "And what about very old friends?" She yelled back. There was a sudden click of locks being opened, and in seconds the large door was flung open. Touya stood in the doorway, dressed simply in a tunic and trousers that were comfortably loose, and sporting his usual messy hair.

"Yuna? Yuna is that you?" He exclaimed joyfully as he ran forward to grab his friend in a hug.

"Hello Touya," said Yuna as she accepted the hug, "Step back, let me get a look at you. 24 years old… you don't look a day over 19."

Touya smiled, "Good genes I guess. What am I doing standing out here? Come on, come in!"

The inside of the house was a cozy homestead, decorated simply in shades of green, bordered and streaked with panels and planks of cherry. Various mementos from numerous far off lands adorned the walls; antique swords above the fireplace, maps of foreign plains, and numerous paintings of far of forests and enchanting mountains.

"Would you like something to drink, tea, water, anything?" Touya asked.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you," answered Yuna, smiling yet again at the sight of Touya bustling around playing host. Yuna was used to it though; all the young men, and a few of the older ones, fell in droves around her. Not that she tried to cause such infatuation; that was just the effect she had on males. That thought reminded her of the boy hiding outside in the garden. She wondered if he was still there, and made a note to herself to ask Touya about the boy. They sat at a table cluttered with maps, notebooks, and scraps of parchment. The two began to chat when a sharp tap came from the door, and an irritated voice called for Touya, who promptly freaked.

"I'm not at home!" he hissed to her. "Kami-sama I've got to get away from these damned relatives! Always hanging on my every word, never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again Yuna, mountains! And then I just want a quiet place to settle down and finish my book!" Touya sighed dejectedly.

Yuna looked at her friend with genuine concern, "So you intend to go through with your plan? You know that Sakura suspects something."

Touya snorted, "Of course she does. She's a Kinomoto, not some fluff headed little school girl running around yammering about clothes and boys and other such rubbish."

That reminded Yuna, "Oh by the way, I saw a young man hiding in the rose bush earlier. Know who he is?"

Touya pulled a wry face, he knew **exactly **who that was, "Oh him, his name is Li Syaoran. He's the gardener's son. Since Li senior has been getting older, Syaoran has been tending the garden, and he has quite an infatuation with my sister. I've had to chase him away several times, but he's good at gardening, and Sakura thinks he's funny, so I can't do much."

"That's good; I wouldn't want Sakura to get hurt, she's very special." She paused, "You know she would probably go with you."

Touya sighed, "I know, but that's not right for her. I think in her heart, Sakura is still in love with Tomoeda." He sighed again, "Me on the other hand… look at me Yuna. I'm supposed to be in the prime of my life, but I feel old. I shouldn't but I do." Touya's hand drifted to his pocket. "I'm 24, and yet I feel 240. I feel, thin, stretched, like an elastic band stretched to its breaking point."

Yuna watched Touya closely; he was grasping at something in his pocket, possibly his old jewel. And he did look haggard. Something in this did not sit well in her, and her father always taught her to follow her instincts. Yuna buried her uneasiness for now and concentrated on her friend. "You're just stressed, it will al be over soon." She reassured him, placing her hand over his.

"I hope you are right," replied the man who was young in the mind and body, but seemingly not at heart.


	2. The Dependancy of Kinomoto Touya

Chap. 2: Dependency

AN: Hello everyone, its sjkatana, updating his little story again. Sorry this took SO long, but it was hard writing this, and just when I finished it and sent it to Jackie, my best friend and Beta'er, she went on vacation! But I promise, I'm going to start trying to update faster. So now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: If you recognize any of the characters, names, or songs used here, than I didn't make them up, someone else did, don't sue!

The stars were momentarily outshone by an immense ball of flame exploding in the sky. People as far away as two towns over could see the light. One thing that you had to be present to experience was the shards of light and flame that floated harmlessly down to the crowd below. Many of the party guests were watching as each new wonder was first planted in the ground by Yuna, then, with a tap of her staff, rocketed into the air in a spiral of light and sound, shooting into the atmosphere at an untold velocity, winking out of sight at the apex of its flight, only to reappear in the darkness as a beacon of power and heat hundreds of times it's original size, appearing before the amazed masses like a flower, commissioned by the gods as a gift from the heavens itself.

Down in the field below people all around were dancing and singing. They were also eating, drinking, and generally enjoying themselves. The only one who didn't have a smile on his face and a song in his heart was young Li Syaoran. He sat at one of the tables, cradling a drink, only half listening to his father chat with the host. The majority of his attention was concentrated on a Sakura. She was dancing joyfully with her friend Tomoyo under a large tree, wearing her favorite pink dress, with her long hair in an elaborate braid. She dipped, stomped, and twirled with such grace and confidence that it showed she was a trained dancer. Syaoran blushed to himself and turned away when she looked over and smiled at him. His friend Shippo, a young kitsune, plopped down next to him, hoping to cheer him up.

"Hey, Syaoran, wake up!" He yelled into Syaoran's ear, "Just suck it up and ask Sakura for a dance." Show some backbone!" Syaoran turned away to hide another blush.

"I think I'll just have some more food."

"Oh no you don't, garden boy!" grunted the fox as he grabbed his friend and flung him towards Sakura, who gladly accepted Syaoran's impromptu request. Shippo giggled as he saw the look on Syaoran's face as he moved with her. Shippo grinned. Phase one: distract goodie-goodie Syaoran, complete.

Yuna was surrounded by children who wanted to see the fireworks from the launch to the detonation. The rocket she launched this time released little flame butterflies that actually fluttered. She was so happy to see the children in states of glee that she didn't even notice the disturbances in her cart: Shippo was putting his plan into effect. He signaled his friend Rin to come out of her hiding place. She came running up to Shippo, using her momentum to propel herself off of Shippo's cupped hands into the cart, landing among the fireworks.

She spent a quick minute rummaging through the rockets, finally emerging with the biggest rocket in the bunch - Yuna's grand finale. The co-conspirators rushed into a nearby tent that was filled with spare crockery and lit the fuse, only to realize a small problem:

"You were supposed to stick in the ground Rin!" shouted Shippo.

"It wasn't my fault! This was your idea!" Rin yelled back as the fuse ran out. Rin and Shippo were flattened on the ground by the explosion that sent the rocket into the air.

The rocket transformed into an immense dragon made entirely of flame, swooping low over the field, scaring the people before exploding into the largest sphere of light yet. Those who were over the fright that the dragon had caused applauded and cheered. Sakura and Tomoyo cheered the loudest, but Syaoran had passed out on the ground; he was one of the people who hadn't gotten over their fright.

Shippo and Rin exchanged a sooty high-five in mutual congratulations.

"That was great!" said Rin.

"I know!" replied Shippo, "Let's get another!" And they would have if not for Yuna walking up behind them and putting a firm clasp on both of their heads. Although she was amused by the antics of the two friends, she couldn't have them getting away with such naughtiness. What would the other children do?

"Speech!" cried one.

"Aye! Let's hear it!" yelled another. Soon everyone began to yell for Touya's speech. He was a good speaker and many enjoyed hearing him address the public. So giving into the partygoers' demands, the 'man of the hour' stood atop a barrel and began.

"Hello everyone! Today, as many of you know, is my 24th birthday," Touya began, "and let me say, I am glad to have lived those years among such fine and admirable people!"

After everyone's cheers at the compliment had died down, Touya continued. "Such people as the Vazquez's, the Wagners, my neighbors the Kranzs, my sister's friends the Daidoujis, Mr. Li, everybody's favorite gardener, and of course, my only little sister Sakura." Everyone applauded politely at those whose names had been called, though they were all upset that their names weren't among them.

_I've put this off for way too long, _Touya thought as he reached into his pocket and felt the jewel hidden there, covered in cloth to prevent him from disappearing to soon. He had decided some time ago that if he were to leave Tomoeda, he would do it in a way that would get these country bumpkins talking for weeks.

"I am sorry to tell you all that this is the end," he declared. "I'm going to go now. And I wish you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." With that, he stepped down of the barrel and vanished.

Unlike the other attendants of the party, Sakura didn't gasp or scream when her brother disappeared. And, unlike the other attendants, she wasn't gossiping to whoever was next to her over what had just transpired. Instead, she sat pondering Touya's disappearance, and decided to return to Kin End, just to see if he had finally done what he had threatened to do for several months. So she did just that.

Touya slipped the jewel back into its cloth covering in the foyer of his house. As he did, he let go the laugh that had threatened to give him away during his 'escape.' His laughter continued through the next several minutes as he gathered up his traveling bag, already packed with clothes, cooking gear, and other assorted items, and ended as he donned his traveling cloak. His next sound was a gasp of fright as he came face to face with Yuna, and she didn't look amused.

"That wasn't funny Touya, that was immature and inconsiderate," She said.

"Oh come on, Yuna," replied Touya. "Did you see their faces? Especially that Li brat, seeing him faint alone made it worth it."

"That's no excuse. There are many magic objects in the world and none of them should be played with as if they were toys," Yuna continued, "to do so is to gamble with your very life."

"I was just kidding." Touya pleaded, but seeing Yuna's normally kind face twisted into a stern grimace drained him of his resistance. "You're such a stick in the mud Yuna, you know?" Touya decided to change the subject.

"You'll watch out for Sakura, right?" Touya inquired.

"Yes," responded Yuna "As often as I can."

"Good. I'm leaving everything to her."

"What about your jewel?" asked Yuna.

"That too," replied Touya, "It's in the envelope on the mantelpiece…¦ No, wait. Sorry, it's in my pocket." He smiled nostalgically, remembering his old adventures and how the jewel had saved his life.

"You know, Yuna," he murmured oddly, "the trails are awfully dangerous. And this jewel did help me out of many tight spots... so... maybe I should keep it."

"I think you should leave the jewel behind," said Yuna firmly. "Is that so hard?"

"Well, no!" Touya eyes narrowed. "And yes. And now that it's come down to it, I don't think I should leave it! It's mine, I found it! It chose ME!"

"Are feeling alright, Touya?"

"No I'm not and it's your fault!" Touya yelled to his friend. "It's not going anywhere, you hear? It's mine. My own. My precious!"

Yuna blanched visibly. "Precious? Touya, it's been called that before, but not by you."

"WELL WHAT BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS WHAT I CALL IT!" Touya yelled furiously. "WHAT BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS WHAT I DO WITH MY THINGS?"

"I think you've had that jewel long enough, Touya," said Yuna, who was trying to get Touya to see reason. He would have no part of it.

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME! YOU JUST WANT IT FOR YOURSELF, DON'T YOU!" Touya continued to rant, but Yuna had had enough. In a rare display of anger, she pounded her staff into the floor, and when she spoke, the sweetness that was once present was gone, replaced by a loud, commanding growl.

"Touya!" With that one word, Touya promptly shut up. "Don't take me for an empty headed little girl who can be intimidated by a few angry words! I'm not trying to rob you." Her voice began to calm as she saw Touya's fear. "I'm trying to help you."

Touya dropped to his knees. Sobs began to rack through his body, for the retched man was horrified at what he was becoming, and at what Yuna had needed to do to bring him back. Yuna walked over and embraced him, stroking his hair and whispering soothing words into his ear.

"Ever since we were children, we've been friends. I'm begging you, please trust me like you used to. Leave it here." When Touya pulled away, his face was set, and his red-rimmed eyes were determined.

"You're right Yuna; the jewel must go to Sakura." And with that, Touya rose from the floor, grabbed his pack and a short ash staff, and made for the door. "I should go. It's late, and I've got a long road ahead of me." Touya grinned as he opened the door and began to step out to the road, but the grin faded as Yuna's voice chimed in.

"Touya, the jewel is still in your pocket." Touya grimaced, he was caught. He had no choice now. The jewel and its cloth covering were in his hand, all he had to do was put it down and leave.

Yuna watched Touya intently, hoping she wouldn't need to resort to force to remove the jewel from his hand. Touya's dependence on the jewel bothered her, and she would breathe easier once it was away from him. She waited.

Touya inhaled deeply as perspiration began to form on his brow. What had seemed so simple a moment ago now weighed on his mind like lead. He could feel a strange compulsion within him to stuff the jewel in his pocket and run as fast as he could. _No! _The jewel would go to Sakura, as would everything else. _But it's mine! I found it after all. The monster probably wouldn't even know what to do with it. But isn't that for the best?_

Against every though he had, his hand slowly turned itself over, allowing the jewel to fall to the ground with a dull 'plunk'. He turned and exited the house without another word.

Yuna released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and followed Touya out. He already looked a little lighter. After what had seemed like ages, he finally spoke.

"I've finally thought of the ending of my book," he said. "…And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days.' What do you think of that?" Yuna walked over and hugged him one last time. She would dearly miss Touya.

It's wonderful, and I know you will." Touya smiled at her. "Goodbye, Touya."

"Goodbye Yuna." And off he walked, softly singing an old traveler's song:

_On the road again!_

_Just can't wait to get on, the road again!_

_The life I love is makin' music with my friends,_

_And I can't wait to get on the road again!_

"Goodbye Touya" said Yuna softly, "Goodbye, until our next meeting."


	3. Legends of Darkness

Chapter 3: Legends of Darkness

Red and gold flecked over brown and yellow, and blue and green dazed at the swirling colors. Black and grey became more prevalent as time wore on. Fire turned wood black, and ash moved to replace it. Yuna's eyes followed every flicker of the flames as she thought back over the last few hours.

_Yuna went back through the door into the house. The jewel lay on the floor, looking as simple and innocent as any other piece of jewelry that Touya's family may have owned, no bigger than a large marble. Though it was wrapped in gray cloth, she knew that its true color was a bright, pale pink. Surely it was pretty, and useful, but what was it that made Touya act so, odd?_

"_Maybe if I use it," She said to no one in particular, "I will understand." She reached down to pick up the jewel, and was about to close her hands around the small orb when her mind's eye was burned by the image that flashed across it._

She had sat in a chair in front of the fire ever since, trying to glean from her previous experiences with Touya and the jewel anything suspicious, some forgotten piece of information that would explain the effect the jewel had on those around them. Her musings were interrupted by Sakura's voice sounding outside the house as she came through the door, yelling for her brother.

"Touya!" Sakura stopped as she saw the jewel on the floor of the foyer. She looked up as Yuna rose up from her chair.

"He's not gone, Yuna, is he?" Yuna didn't know what to say. Tears welled in Sakura's eyes as the true answer occurred to her. She ran to Yuna and buried herself in the older girls embrace, crying hysterically.

"He always said he was going to leave someday," she said between sobs, "but I never thought he actually would."

"I know Sakura, I miss him too." Yuna broke off from the embrace and walked over to the jewel. She took a napkin from the table and picked up the jewel.

"Touya has gone to the east. He has left you everything, including the house." She went over to the table, where an envelope had been left; she placed the wrapped jewel in the paper, closed it and sealed it closed with a wax plug. Turning back to Sakura, she handed the envelope to her.

"Including this," Sakura took it from her. "Keep it somewhere out of sight."

Yuna stood and grabbed her staff, "Now, I must go."

Sakura stopped crying as her head shot up in shock. "But you just got here! Why do you need to leave now?"

Yuna looked hard at Sakura. She gave the only answer she had. "I don't know Sakura. There are questions that need answering." She opened the door and turned to say goodbye. Sakura stood next to the table, red eyed and shaking, with that parchment envelope clutched in her hands.

"Keep it secret, don't tell anybody you have it, and keep it safe." And she turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

AN: Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but it seemed best to stop here. The next one will be the normal length. I will try to get these things up faster.


	4. Legends of Darkness Part II

AN: SJkatana is a liar. Please forgive me for not updating in the longest time. I don't know why my ass was bitten by the lazy bug, but I'm really trying to get that under control. Also, I changed and reposted the prologue, aka chapter 1.

P.S. This chapter was finished much longer ago than you realize, my beta took a REALLY long time.

Chapter 3: Legends of Darkness pt II

"Give me the envelope," Yuna demanded. Sakura complied, carefully watching her friend the whole time. She was out of sorts; she seemed… what was the word? Hurried, like she had some urgent appointment that needed to be kept, and she could barely afford this much time.

"Get me a sharp knife."

'What's the matter with her?' Sakura thought as she headed to the kitchen. Had something happened? Did she get a bad response to the questions she needed answered?

"Hurry!" Yuna's voice beckoned urgently from the den.

Sakura got the knife and brought it to her friend. She saw that Yuna had already torn the envelope open and the jewel was held in her hand, separated from her flesh only by a cloth napkin. 'If the envelope's open, what does she need the knife for?'

"Yuna, what's going on?" Sakura asked inquisitively.

Yuna stopped. She gazed gravely at Sakura. Something was definitely wrong.

"Read this."

Sakura took the old scroll that Yuna fished from her bag; it was yellowed with age and crusted with dust. It was obvious that until Yuna discovered it, it hadn't been moved, or indeed touched, for many years.

It read as thus to Sakura:

_The year 3434 of The Second Age._

_Here follows the account of Inutaisho, Savior of Man and Demon, High King of Nishi-Junshuu, and Finder of the Shikon no Tama:_

_**It has come to me; the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls. Its power belongs to my people, and we shall not squander it like others have. The Jewel will never leave my sight as long as I breathe, it will become an heirloom of my Kingdom, and its fate shall be bound to all who follow in my bloodline. I will allow no harm to come to it. The Jewel is precious to me.**_

_**It is such a strange thing, though it once glowed as red as a coal from a smith's furnace, as time goes on its colour has begun to fade, leaving nothing but a pale pink in its place. It looks so unremarkable now, its true nature hidden forever.**_

Under the paragraph, Sakura found a small couplet written by a different hand:

_This, once the color of the life it shed,_

_So now is needed to turn back red._

"Yuna, what does this all mean? Who's InuTaisho?"

"I'll explain everything soon," Yuna replied. "Things should make better sense in a moment."

"What do you-" In that second, Yuna dragged the sharp edge of the knife across the palm of her hand, cutting deep into her flesh and letting the red blood flow freely. Yuna's face was set into a tight grimace of pain as she clenched her fist, squeezing the thick fluid out from between her fingers, forcing it to drip down onto the jewel.

Sakura panicked and ran to get Yuna a bandage. When she returned, Yuna had bled onto the jewel a good minute, leaving the jewel and the cloth it sat on soaked in her blood.

"I'll be fine," said Yuna as Sakura bandaged her hand. She shrugged off the younger girl and started to tie it off herself. "Go look at the jewel for me."

"Why?"

"Just do it! Please."

Sakura walked over to the table and studied the bloody jewel closely. "Yuna, it's changed color. The jewel, it's different now. It's red; and I can see a… it looks like an eye. A sort of winged eye." She looked up, "Yuna, what is that?"

Yuna's face grew grim; it was the one answer she was hoping not to hear. "The eye is the sacred mark of Yevon."

_Yevon?_ Sakura had never heard the word before.

"It represents the unstoppable power and limitless sight of the Royal Line of Spira; a land far to the southeast of here." Yuna saw Sakura leave the table and walk towards the kitchen. "Sakura, where are you going?"

"It sounds like this is going to be a long story," replied Sakura. "With that in mind, I'm going to make tea." Soon they were both seated at the small table in the kitchen cradling mugs of tea, with the jewel on the table between them. Finally, Sakura broke the silence.

"So, what does it mean; the seal?"

Yuna put down her cup and straightened herself. She seemed to have difficulty knowing where to start. She chewed her lip and stroked her face as her eyes moved from the jewel to Sakura, and back to the jewel again. Finally she seemed to decide on a course of action. She began her carefully thought out narrative.

"It means that the jewel we see before us is much older than I ever imagined. You see, the last time this jewel was seen in recorded history was three-thousand years ago. In those days, it was called 'Shikon no Tama.' It means 'Jewel of the Four Souls," she added as an afterthought, seeing the perplexed look on Sakura's face. "It's an ancient artifact that could increase the spiritual and physical power of anyone who could hold it. Unfortunately, such a prize attracted many wicked and tainted individuals, both man and demon. Eventually, the priests and other spiritual healers began to attempt to attain the jewel with the hopes of purifying it, and thus destroying it. That was where Spira came in.

"Spira, despite being a barren wasteland, or perhaps because of it, had a proud warrior tradition and a powerful royal family. The young king of Spira, named Yevon like all his ancestors before him, offered to help the temple city of Tainima acquire the jewel in exchange for territory from InuRiku, the province to the west. They had no choice but to accept. Yevon challenged the current holder of the jewel, a pirate leader, to a duel for the jewel. Instead the pirate held a tournament, inviting any fighter who could make the journey. Yevon answered the challenge and won, thus acquiring the jewel, but before he could present the jewel to the leader of Tainima, a priestess named Kikyo, he rushed home to Spira, claiming he had received word of a possible coup in his absence. That was a lie.

"In reality, Yevon returned to his kingdom and took the jewel to Hakurei, the mountain in Spira that contains all the dark power of the Yevonite kings. In the depths, he summoned all the power of his ancestors' spirits and tied his very soul to the jewel, took the name Sin, and began to conquer the land using the jewel's power. In the end, he was defeated by InuTaisho, the young prince of InuRiku, who took the jewel for himself.

Sakura now looked confused. "But Touya found it, in Goukan's cave."

"Yes, eventually the jewel found its way to Gokan, and then to your brother. As far as I can tell, Goukan possessed the jewel for five-hundred years, far longer than mortals like him should be able to live. My belief is that the jewel kept him alive all that time so it could feed off of him in turn. The jewel wanted to return home, and so it sat there, growing stronger by the year."

"But I thought Sin was destroyed?"

Yuna looked over the table at the girl. "No Sakura. Sin's body may have been destroyed, but his spirit is bound to the jewel, and when the jewel survived, so did he. He spent all those years gathering strength, waiting for his jewel to return to him. You may have noticed how Touya's changed over the last few years. When I saw him, he looked weary and tired, and told me he felt stretched out. I realize now that it was the jewel. It had begun doing to Touya what it had done to Gokan so many years ago. I'm just glad I could get the jewel away from him before it could do anything else to him.

"You see Sakura, I've been around since we've last met, and things are stirring in the East. I believe the jewel has awakened to its master's call. Sin's forces are gathering in Spira, and if he regains his jewel, this jewel, he will be strong enough to cover the world in a darkness the likes of which have never been seen before. He must never find it."

"Okay then." Sakura stood with a rag and grabbed the jewel. "We'll put it away, forget about it and never talk about it again. Nobody else knows it's here… right?"

"Wrong. Goukan knew Touya's name, and where he lived. Touya told him. I looked every where to try and find him, but he was found by the enemy first." Yuna shut her eyes and grimaced.

Sakura now looked on the verge of panic. "But if Goukan told them, then that means they…" Sakura's eyes swelled in terror at the thought of some monster rampaging through her home. In her mind she saw some giant, like the ones Touya told about in his stories, crushing homes beneath his feet, sending her friends fleeing in terror, all so he could find her. The jewel couldn't stay here.

"Yuna." She held the jewel to the summoner. "You must take it." Her eyes pleaded with her. Yuna dropped her gaze, ashamed. "I can't."

"Please!"

Yuna's head snapped back up. "DON'T TEMPT ME!" She paused to catch her breath, regretting her outburst. "Sakura, please try to understand. If I were to have that jewel, I would try to use it out of my own natural desire to do good. But the jewel is evil and treacherous by its very nature, and instead of obeying me, it would take me, and wield all of my own power to destroy. I can't take that risk."

Sakura looked down at the jewel in her hands. If Yuna couldn't take the jewel, then who else…? Sakura's eyes lit up. She looked down at the jewel again, this time folding the cloth over small orb and placing it in her pocket.

"What should I do?"

Fifteen minutes later, the two women met back in the parlor. Sakura had changed into her traveling clothes and had grabbed her biggest haversack. She frantically began packing food and supplies into it while getting information from Yuna.

"You have to get out of Tomoeda, you'll head to the village of Edo," said the wise woman to her friend. Sakura rolled up a blanket that she thought she might need and asked, "Will the jewel be safe there?"

"I don't know Sakura. I don't have any answers. I will see the head of my order, the current High Summoner. He is both wise and powerful, and he will know what to do."

Sakura nodded. "Okay. I trust you." They spent the first moment in comfortable silence they had all night. From outside the window, a small rustling noise was heard. "Get down," Yuna whispered nervously to Sakura.

Sakura dropped to the floor while Yuna made slight motions with her staff. Smoky red light poured from the air around her and snaked under the door. A roar sounded behind the door, followed by a scream and a yell, and Ifrit, one of Yuna's aeons, walked through the door to Kin-End carrying a boy under his arm.

"Li-san?"

Syaoran looked a combination between scared and angry. "Hey Yuna, get this thing to put me down!" he yelled.

Yuna rounded on Syaoran, looking angry. "Not until you answer a few questions, Li Syaoran. What were you doing outside the window?"

Syaoran looked like he was about to argue, but then seemed to realize the perils of doing so while held by an otherworldly being. "I was walking by and I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear?" asked Yuna, clearly on the verge of breaking her calm.

"Nothing important," said Syaoran.

Unfortunately, Yuna didn't seem convinced. "Ifrit?"

Syaoran's resistance seemed to fade in the face of an aeon roaring in his face. "Well, I hear about a jewel, and a conquering tyrant, and something about darkness covering the world…look Yuna, I'm sorry, could you please put me down."

Yuna nodded and waved her staff. Ifrit disappeared in a cloud of smoke and his two captives fell to the floor. "Don't worry; I won't hurt either of you. I have a much better idea."

Yuna, followed by her horse, followed by two teenagers walked on the forest road, yelling at Syaoran to keep up and giving Sakura advice. She would be leaving momentarily and needed to make sure Sakura knew what needed to be done.

"Now listen, you have to be careful who you speak to; Sin has many spies in his service. Like I said before, travel only by day, and stay off of the roads. I'll meet with you as soon as I can." Yuna turned to her friend. "Where's the jewel?" Sakura touched her pocket as an indication. Yuna looked seriously at her. "Never touch it, never hold it for more than a second, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to the energy it gives off. Remember Sakura: the jewel is trying to return to its master. It wants to be found." And with this warning, Summoner Yuna mounted her horse and rode away, leaving two young adults in the dust.


End file.
